


There's No Balcony I'd Rather Nap On

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: National City's resident hero lay curled up on the corner of her balcony, wrapped up in her scarlet cape. Lena couldn't help but let out a soft smile at the sight.





	There's No Balcony I'd Rather Nap On

**Author's Note:**

> 13\. Balcony
> 
> I apologize for the short one again! I have an important exam to study for that's tomorrow so I didn't have much time to write this buddy.

Lena noticed a figure curled up on her balcony with a slight frown. Given she lived on the 20th floor, not many people had access to her penthouse home. She walked closer and gently slid open the balcony door.

National City's resident hero lay curled up on the corner of her balcony, wrapped up in her scarlet cape. Lena couldn't help but let out a soft smile at the sight. She walked back into her house and grabbed a throw blanket and pillow from her couch.

The CEO gently set the pillow down next to the sleeping Super and draped the blanket over her snoozing form.

Lena walked back into her penthouse and slid the door closed. The next morning when she woke up she checked the balcony to find it empty.

The pillow sat in the corner with the neatly folded blanket perched on it. A brown paper bag laid atop it all with a small note. Lena opened the door and read it with a small smile.

_Dear Ms. Luthor,_

_Thank you for the pillow and blanket. You didn't have to do that but I appreciate it. Kara Danvers told me what your favorite donut was so I left one for you. There's no balcony I'd rather nap on than yours. Thanks again._

And below it was the House of El sigil hand-drawn by Supergirl herself.

Lena picked up the bag with the donut with one hand and pulled out her tablet to make an Amazon order with the other.

Supergirl didn't come to take a nap for a few days, but if she did, Lena had ordered a nice comfortable futon that had been placed outside. She left the same blanket and pillow out in case the hero ever needed it.

Lena was reading a book on her couch when she heard the heavy thud of boots on her balcony. She looked up but didn't make any move to get up. She saw some shuffling then heard a heavy thump and a deep tired sigh.

The youngest Luthor waited a few minutes before she no longer heard any rustling. She peeked outside and saw the telltale rise and fall of the Super's chest.

The blonde hero laid curled up on the futon with the blanket wrapped around her like a burrito. Lena gently slid the door open and couldn't' help but snap a picture. She felt a strange warmth at being able to see the hero relaxed like this.

She got a glass of water and set it out for the Kryptonian when she woke up.

Lena didn't know why Supergirl chose her balcony out of all the people in National City to nap on, but Lena Luthor knew that the hero would always hold a special place in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Who's ready for more supercorp angst tonight?


End file.
